A variety of laminated fabrics are known which offer water-resistant or water-proof qualities and breathability as measured by ability to pass moisture vapor. Many of these laminated fabrics are not of the elastic kind or only offer a marginal amount of elasticity.
A water-resistant, breathable laminate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390. That patent describes a laminate made from polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE) polymer film bonded to a substrate. A wearable fabric using such a bonded laminate is sold under the trademark GORE-TEX. Such fabric has been used in construction of outerwear garments which are water-resistant but also allow perspiration of the wearer to evaporate in the form of water vapor which can readily pass through the garment. GORE-TEX fabrics are not considered elastic fabrics, nor are they conducive to use in garments requiring good drape and feel of the fabric.
One laminated fabric offering breathability and water-resistant qualities which also attempts to provide an increased amount of elasticity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,255. That patent describes a moisture-permeable, water-proof fabric which comprises a polyamino-acid-modified polyurethane film having a thickness of 2 to 20 microns and a fabric bonded onto the film by a polyurethane adhesive. The laminate disclosed in that patent employs a continuous adhesive layer which is cured by heating. However, products produced by this technique may be unsatisfactory in drape, feel and elasticity. In addition, the adhesive layer may limit breathability of the fabric.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a laminated fabric which is breathable, water-proof or water-resistant, and also has substantial elasticity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laminated fabric having a layer of stretch material as a substrate with a thin polyurethane film bonded thereto, with the laminated fabric having excellent drape and feel and having overall elastic characteristics approaching that of the stretch material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a breathable, water-proof or water-resistant, laminated fabric with little tendency to deteriorate by delamination during ordinary use including machine washing and dry cleaning.